xcvbooksingamesfandomcom-20200214-history
System Explanation
What's a skill? What's a Skill? Author: Parn I just started playing this game. When I talked to the shop keeper he said, "You can use skills by equipping armor and weapons," but what's a skill? RE: What's a skill? RE: What's a skill? Author: Ninja Knife It's an attack that uses up SPs (Skill Points) during battle. It can damage enemies, or cute allies. Thye don't call it "magic," because they're not just spells, but moves that are used by a swordsman as well. Missing Skills Missing Skills Author: Parn When I changed weapons I lost a skill, is there a connection? RE: Missing Skills RE: Missing Skills Author: JING Skills are based on equipment and not characters. So if you change your equipment, you can't use that skill anymore. THe skill you lost was probably on your old weapon. Aside from attack piwer and defense, you should keep skills in mind... Thanks Thanks Author: Parn Really?! I didn't know that so I sold my old weapon. I thought i just leveled up and learned magic... >_< Can't use skills Can't use Skills Author: Parn There's a skill I have that I can't use, why is that @_@ RE: Can't use skills RE: Can't use skills Author: JING 1. You don't have enough SP. 2. Target isn't in range. It's probably one or the other. There's a range with every skill, so if the target isn't within range, you can't ues it. Magic is long range, but attacks are shorter so you need to get closer. Can you cast a spell on all? Can you cast a spell on all? Author: Parn Are there any spells you can cast on all your enemies or allies like the other RPGs? If you can't, it would seriously suck when yo uhave ot heal your party. X_X RE: Can you cast a spell on all? RE: Can you cast a spell on all? Author: Quatro They don't have these. But skills with Rnage and Range Attack are something like that since they are area effects. If it's an attack spell, it does about half the damage to the enemy around the target. So if you use it wisely, it bcomes something very similar. Well kind of... Healing spells on allies are similar so you can heal other members around the target. About Defense About Defense Author: Hinata I bought a more expensive armor, but it got weaker against enemy magic attacks. Why is that? RE: About Defense RE: About Defense Author: Korm Probably Magical Defense on the armor is low. There's Magical Defense and Physical Defense. Even if your Physical Defense is high, if your Magicla Defense is low you can't guard against magic damage. Defense and Evade Defense and Evade Author: Hinata Thank you Korm! I wasn't looking at armor parameters... Also there's Defense and Evade, what's the differnece? RE: Defense and Evade RE: Defense and Evade Author; Korm You should check the parameters of your item. It's probably the first thing you should do. As for Defense and Evade; Defense lessens the damage you receive and Evade is the frequency you get hit. Do you know tolerance? Do you know tolerance? Author: Korm You do know what Suvi Lei and Miu Lei (paralysis and charm) can't be avoided even if you increase magic evasion, right? If you increase the Spirit status for curse, sleep, confusion, and charm and then increase Body status for poison, paralysis, and slow down, it won't decrease dmaage, but it will decrease the frequency you are affected by those spells. Elements Elements Author: Baan There are things like Fire Element in ksills. Do Elements make a difference? RE: Elements RE: Elements Author: JING There are 6 Elements for skills, items, and monsters. For monsters, there is an icon to the left of its name. There are similar icons in your status screen. Elements have Opposing Elements, so enemies with Fire Elements are stronger against attacks with Fire Elements, but weak against attacks with Water Elements. It's pretty simple. Opposing Elements Opposing Elements Author: Baan So if you cast Vak Don on a Magical Goblin it doesn't do as much damage as anothe rspell. Which Elements oppose one another? I know fire and water... Can someone tell me? RE: Opposing Elements RE: Opposing Elements Author: JING The following are the Opposing Elements: (BTW the reasoning is just something I came up with, but I think I'm pretyt close.) Wood (draws Nutrient) <-> Earth (Decompose trees) Thunder (lights up) <-> Darkness (covers light) Fire (boils water) <-> Water (extinguish) Armor Armor Author: Baan I got Plate Armor, but I can't equip it. Can Long Arms equip Plate Armor? It would bite if they can't... RE: Armor RE: Armor Author: Ninja Knife Sorry, but you're right. Wavemasters can onyl equip the lightest armor. Twin Blades and Long Arms can't equip heavy armor. Other guys can equip whatever they want. You should probably check the Armor Status for that. It all depends on your job class, so you better know which ones you can equip. Category:.hack//Infection Category:Books